


The King To Her Queen

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Beltane, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: When Marcus found out that Hermione Granger was going to be the May Queen, he knew that he had to be her Oak King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the HP Drizzle Fest 2016 on LJ. Many thanks to k-lynne317 for being my wonderful beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_The King To Her Queen_

Hermione ran, her feet slipping occasionally on the wet grass. She could hear shouting in the distance but knew it was only a matter of time before someone tracked her. Her heart pounded as she tried to find a good place to hide, but it was difficult with all the rain.

How in Merlin's name did she get chosen to be the May Queen? Harry and Ron had talked her into partaking in the Beltane celebration, and somehow she had put her name in to be one of the 'prey' or so Ron called it. When a rumour spread throughout the celebration that she was still a virgin, Molly had approached her and explained that she had been chosen as the May Queen. Hermione couldn’t refuse… the May Queen was the manifestation of growth and renewal. She didn’t want to disservice the magical world by refusing. 

But now, she was running and hiding, hoping that whoever found her was an all right fellow. She didn’t like the idea of marrying a stranger, but traditions were traditions, and she wouldn’t be one to break them. She had considered refusing the role, but when Minerva had explained what an honour it truly was, she couldn’t give it up.

Besides, Hermione knew there were magical enchantments in place to ensure that no one could be touched without permission. She thought that was a brilliant rule as the drinks had been flowing heavily earlier in the evening.

Hearing footsteps, Hermione broke into a sprint, not seeing where she was going as she slipped, tumbling down a large grassy hill.

* * *

Marcus ran through the woods, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the dense rain. He was soaked and chilled to the bone, but he refused to stop. When he heard that Hermione Granger was the May Queen, he knew that he had to be her young Oak King. This was finally his chance to get her to notice him as a person, and not just a Slytherin. He'd had a crush on the little Gryffindor princess since he spied her studying in the library his last year at Hogwarts. She looked adorable with her wild and unruly curls tied back in a bun as she focused on the book in front her. Hermione Granger was the epitome of innocence. He wanted her.

Marcus's thoughts spurred him on. This was his chance, and he was wasn’t going to let the pouring rain stop him. Luck was on his side, however, as he had yet to find any of the other prey. 

There was a strike of lightning and a clap of thunder, and Marcus felt his blood begin to stir. It was hard to see in the pouring rain, but with the next bolt of lightning, he saw a figure.

He ran towards her, his feet slipping ever so often as he tried to catch up to the figure. His stomach dropped when he saw the person suddenly slip and fall down what appeared to be a hill. Marcus quickly slid down the hill carefully, stopping at the bottom near the person.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking for any sights of blood. His eyes widened when he saw it was Hermione. The thin, white dress she was wearing was completely soaked through and he could see that she wore nothing beneath it. 

"Marcus?" she asked in disbelief. She took his offered hand and he helped her up. "What are you doing h—?" She stopped, mid-word. "Oh."

Marcus grinned at her. "I've been looking for you, Hermione." He saw the way she reacted to him saying her name. Her pupils dilated. 

"Have you?" Hermione asked, slightly breathless. She had yet to let go of his large, calloused hand.

"Since I've left Hogwarts," Marcus whispered, stepping closer to her. The rain continued to pour down on them, but he ignored it. All he could focus on was the beautiful witch in front of him.

"That's quite a long time," Hermione replied. She smiled at him. "I had no idea."

"I didn’t make any advances on you," Marcus said, "So how could you have known?" 

"Your advances would have been welcomed," she told him honestly. Out of all the wizards that could have found her, a part of her was glad it was Marcus. She had heard of his charity work that he and his Quidditch team often volunteered for. He was a good wizard, and she knew that he had stayed out of the war completely, resulting in his estrangement from his family.

"And now?" he asked.

Hermione smiled coyly at him. "I do believe you are my Oak King, Marcus." She closed the distance between them, her body humming as she pressed herself against him. 

Marcus smiled at her and she let out a small gasp. 

"Your teeth! You've got them fixed," Hermione exclaimed. She suddenly blushed as she realised that probably wasn’t the kindest thing to say. "Not that there was anything wrong with them before!" she added hurriedly.

He laughed. "After my father kicked me out, I ended up exploring the Muggle world a little bit. I found out about dentistry, and managed to get some work done there." He smiled at her. "Your parents are dentists, right?"

Hermione nodded. "They are, but they practice in Australia now." There was a flash of lightning. 

"Oh?"

"But that's a bit of a long story," Hermione said, smiling at him. She laughed. "Why are we just standing here talking in the rain? We could find some shelter?"

Marcus shook his head. "You have no idea how delectable you look right now, princess. I could ravage you right here on the spot."

"Why don’t you?" Hermione asked cheekily.

Marcus needed no other encouragement. He quickly closed the distance between them, his lips crashing into hers. He pressed against her, her wet garment doing nothing to hide her curves. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hands caressing her sides. It was everything he had ever dreamed it would be. With a groan, he nipped her lower lip.

Hermione looked at him, eyes full of passion and longing. "I've never had sex in the rain." She and Marcus were quiet for a second before they both burst out laughing. "I've never had sex at all!" she amended. She sat down in the wet grass, a clap of thunder ringing out.

Marcus chuckled as he lowered himself onto the grass as well. "How did Hermione Granger end up as the virgin sacrifice?" he teased. 

"I imagine that Molly Weasley was tired of seeing me single and pulled some strings," Hermione said honestly. "I'm just surprised anyone found me in this awful weather."

"The storm only spurred me on," Marcus said huskily. "I was determined to be the one to find you. I wanted to be your Oak King. I wanted to be the one to claim your hand in marriage."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Truly?"

"Yes," Marcus told her sincerely. "And a Slytherin always gets what he wants." He smirked at her slightly, his arrogance showing.

She laughed. "Kiss me, Marcus, and claim me as yours," she whispered. 

Marcus closed the distance between them once more, their bodies slick from the rain as they rubbed against each other. Quickly, clothing was removed and gasps were heard. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed as they consummated their union. That night, fertility and passion spread throughout the wizarding world.


End file.
